


Same Old Theo

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, Sociopath Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: “So basically, he comes back, saying 'I’m the same old Theo from fourth grade.’ but really he was this genetically modified freaking psycho that was would, literally, kill to get get his way,” Stiles finished.Isaac nodded, “That actually sounds just like Theo in fourth grade."





	Same Old Theo

**Author's Note:**

> Theo Raeken Week 2018 day 3 kid fic

Scott and Stiles sat side by side in front of Scott’s computer. Scott had to keep ducking as Stiles took over the conversation, talking with his hands and generally getting more and more excited. 

“So basically, asshole comes back, saying 'I’m the same old Theo from fourth grade.’ but really he was this genetically modified freaking psycho that was would, literally, kill to get get his way,” Stiles finished.

Isaac nodded, “That actually sounds just like Theo in fourth grade. Though I thought he was a werewolf, but I didn't know about, what did you call them? Chimeras?” He shrugged. “He tried to kill Matt, and scared the crap out of me.”

Scott stared at the face on the computer screen. “Seriously, in fourth grade?”

“I have to hear this,” Stiles added.

\----

“You all did very well in the auditions, but remember not everyone can play Jack, the Giant or the Goose. All parts are important, even the ones that never go on stage. How would Jack look without a beanstalk to climb? If this play is going to be a success I need all of you to work together and do your parts.” The teacher said as she gave each student their assignment facedown on the table in front of them. Only when every student had their packet did she tell them to flip it over.

Isaac sighed in relief. Stage building. He wouldn't have to be on stage at all. Reactions varied around the room. 

At the table behind him he could hear Scott say “This is great, we get to be partners.”

“You're only excited because she assigned you the front of the cow,” Stiles replied.

Matt bounced excitedly. “Look, Isaac! I'm Jack,” he said beaming.

Theo raised his hand. When the teacher came over he asked, “why am I the creepy old guy? I tried out for Jack?”

“You did, and you did very well, Theo, but Matt did a little bit better, so he's going to be Jack. The Bean Seller is a very important part.” She tried to smile reassuringly.

“I don't want to sell beans. What happens if Matt gets sick?” There was no concern in the question.

“You want to be Matt’s understudy?” When Theo didn't answer she went on, “an understudy is someone that learns the part in case the actor cast can't do it for whatever reason. There's a good chance you'd do all the work memorizing the lines and never be on stage.”

He smiled. “Yes, please. I’ll be the understudy. If Matt gets sick or hurt or doesn't learn his part, I can step in. That way our class will still be able to put on the play for the school.”

The first thing that went wrong for Matt was when his script suddenly started missing pages. Lunch turned into a disaster. Four different days that week his lunch was messed with, the sandwich smashed, several pieces just gone, or his juice coming open and spilling over everything. On Friday when Matt took a bite of one of his cookies he spit it out, complaining that it didn't taste right.

Later that afternoon everyone in class was working on their parts for the play. Isaac and Matt had been working in the hall. Isaac making leaves for the Beanstock while Matt worked on memorizing his lines.

When Isaac came back from getting a new glue stick quiet angry voices made him pause and peek around the corner. Theo and Matt we're nose to nose. “If you had just eaten those stupid cookies, you'd be home sick and this would be over. Quit the play and I'll leave you alone,” Theo snarled.

“You're crazy.” Matt shook his head. “I'm telling. You'll get expelled or arrested.” 

Theo's face twisted in sudden fear and rage. “You tell, and I'll make sure you never say anything else, ever.” Matt's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to scream. Theo punched him in the gut. With an easy shove he sent Matt tumbling down the stairs.

Isaac heard a small squeak. Only when Theo turned did he realize he made it. Theo’s eyes glowed bright amber gold. “He fell, right?” the boy growled. Isaac could only nod. A warm wetness spreading over the front of his pants.

\---

“Matt told me Theo had been messing with his lunch and script trying to make it harder for him to memorize his lines. He broke his ankle and had to sit out the play. Theo played Jack,” Isaac finished.

Scott sat stunned, his mouth kept opening, but no sound came out.

“Well, at least it was Matt,” Stiles said shrugging. “I mean one psycho kid trying to kill another psycho kid is measurably better than a psycho kid trying to kill a regular kid. Sorry you pissed yourself, though, Isaac.”


End file.
